


Black Stone

by julliangray



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangray/pseuds/julliangray
Summary: Hannibal’s thoughts as he stands at The Vietnam Memorial Wall.
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Black Stone

Hannibal stood back in the darkness and looked at the black stone shining in the moonlight.

“So many,” He whispered as he moved closer, his fingers touching the smooth black marble. “So, so many.”

His heart ached as he looked at the photos, flags, and flowers that lined up against panel after panel of cold black stone. But what caused the tears to sting his eyes were white names, one after another etched into the black. 

There was no end to them, they continued on and on, into the night, a visible reminder of the fifty-eight thousand, four hundred, and seventy-nine brothers and sisters lost between 1959 and 1975. Young men and women who had given their all to protect a country and people that they didn’t even know. Then there were those who were lost, MIA’s that were not accounted for, lost forever never to be returned to their loved ones or their country, buried forever on foreign soil.

He choked as the thought of the loss. Unable to bear the thought of it anymore he closed his eyes and rested his head against the black stone.

“John?”

The voice was so soft that it was almost lost on the wind, but he had heard it, and suddenly, the loss he was feeling didn’t seem quite as painful.

Turning around, he grabbed the blonde and pulled him to his chest, hugging him close to his body.

Thousands had been lost, but he knew of one that had been spared, there was one name not etched in white on that black stone and right now that one was all he needed to pull him away from the despair and loss that was on The Wall.

End


End file.
